moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziennik Zjadacza Dusz - Akt X
center ---- left|280px Chciałbym żeby w szkole była jedna jedyna osoba z którą dałbym radę pogadać bez wyrzucania z siebie śniadania, prawdopodobnie wyżaliłbym się na swojego nowego współlokatora. Dobrze, że dziennik jest mój i tylko mój, gdyby ktoś dostał się do tych przemyśleń nie byłoby kolorowo. To zabawne bo jeszcze parę stron temu chciałem by ktoś znalazł ten cudny dzienniczek i uznał "Hej to bardzo miła i zabawna osoba, chce z nim pogadać". Obecnie znajdują się tu takie przemyślenia, że nie mam pewności kogo wzywać - Psychiatrę czy egzorcystę... center|40px A skoro o pomocy mowa, kto mógłby mi pomóc z moim małym dużym byczym smoczym problemem? Sprawdziłem i niestety nie mam w swoim telefonie numerów do ninja skrytobójców, no trudno. To zdecydowanie nie jest tak, że nie lubię ludzi z venomem smoka! Nie jestem taki. Po prostu przeraziło mnie, że w moim własnym prawie-prywatnym mieszkaniu pojawił się obcy człowiek, który od tak sobie rzuca: "Hej jestem twoim współlokatorem". Źle znoszę nowych ludzi a niespodzianki to nie moja bajka, rozumiesz mnie? Wolę wiedzieć na czym stoję, nie lubię czuć zaskoczenia. Zastanawiam się jak mogę się go pozbyć, może jeśli porozmawiam z ojcem to da radę coś ustalić. center|480pxright O wilku mowa, cholera... ---- right|220pxJak mu wyjaśnić, że o mało co nie wyskoczyłem z portek dowiadując się, że mam w domu obcą osobę? To, że tęsknie za przyjaciółką nie oznacza, że jestem na tyle zdesperowany by zaprzyjaźnić się z każdą osobą, która nawiedzi mój dom! "Nawiedzi" - czuje, że dobrze to opisałem. Co jest ze mną nie tak, że obcy wywołują we mnie tyle strachu i niepokoju. Dlaczego jestem "inny" i nie potrafię akceptować ludzi, którzy mnie otaczają - a przynajmniej nie wszystkich, ba! Znaczną mniejszość. Czy jeżeli byłbym inny niż jestem byłbym normalny? Skoro dwa minusy dają plus a ja jestem negatywnie nastawiony do ludzi to gdybym był negatywnie nastawiony do siebie, byłbym pozytywnie nastawiony do ludzi? Z tego wynika, że muszę walczyć sam ze sobą a jest to bezcelowe. Wolę być dziwadłem niż szarą masą. Chce być normalny w tłumie wariatów albo wariatem w tłumie normalnych. Nie zrezygnuje z bycia sobą! left Tak czy siak, odwlekam wciąż jedną myśl. Czuje, że źle oceniłem tego śmiecia nowego mieszkańca mojego mieszkania. Może zamiast z góry określać go jako demona, który czyha na moje życie powinienem zrobić z nim coś innego. Co takiego mogę zrobić z obcym kolesiem by się zaprzyjaźnić. Uwaga Internet w ruch! Bardzo żałuje... Nie powinienem wpisywać w wyszukiwarkę: "Dwóch mężczyzn w jednym domu na osobności zbliżają się do siebie". Wynik otrzymany przez przeglądarkę boli bardziej niż mój pomysł z wczoraj o pisaniu opowiadań. Wracam na ziemię. Może zamiast wyzywać go i rzucać w niego cegłą powinienem mu pomóc ze złożeniem tego wyra i oprowadzić go po domu. Mogliśmy napić się piwa, odpalić jakiś mecz albo zagrać w coś na konsoli. Czuję, że wszystko zepsułem. Może nawet bym go polubił. center|480px Tato, tak bardzo nie umiesz wybrać momentu, przez ciebie będę mieć wyrzuty sumienia... ---- left|300px|link=http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Dziennik_Zjadacza_Dusz_-_Akt_IX right|300px|link=http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Dziennik_Zjadacza_Dusz_-_Akt_XI Kategoria:Dziennik Zjadacza Dusz Kategoria:Opowiadania